You Never Change
by apersonwholikes
Summary: A/N: This version of the story is discontinued. The new version/continuation is currently in the writing process. Now an adult, Mason "Dipper" Pines lives on his own. His life is like any other, normal, boring. But what happens when an all too familiar face (The snobby rich-girl from his childhood, Pacifica Northwest) comes back into his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, blah, blah, blah and all that.**

* * *

Chapter One—A Long Day

"Huh…" I sighed as I walked through the town's park. It'd been quite the day I was having. I woke up late, poured coffee all over my favourite shirt and, to top it all off, I was 'let go' by my boss.

"He was a jerk anyway," I told myself, "I'll just find a better job."

I said that, but that didn't make it true. Just as I was about to take a seat upon the upcoming bench, my phone began to ring.

Pulling out my phone from the back pocket of my jeans, I took a seat and read the name on the screen. It was Mabel, my sister. And, with that thought, I answered the phone and held it to my ear.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, bluntly. She replied with a 'Hi!' and began telling me about her oh-so-amazing day; and her plans to visit her friends, Candy and Grenda, in Gravity Falls tomorrow.

Once she was finally done, Mabel asked me about my own day.

"Fine, I guess. Pretty, uhm," I paused for a moment to find the not-so-right word to use, "uneventful."

I could almost see her reaction, a shrug, as she replied with a 'Cool, later, then!' and hung up.

"Is that all she wanted to say?" I asked myself before shutting off my phone, and placing back in my pocket and standing up. With another, hopefully final, sigh, I had decided to head home. I yawned as I walked, and shivered slightly as the wind passed straight through the fabric of my clothing. ' _Should've worn a jacket_ ' I thought to myself. It was chillier out than it should've been, especially considering it's summer, and California.

I walked with my hands in the pockets of my jeans and my gaze focused on the sidewalk below me. ' _Am I home yet?_ ' I thought to myself as I looked up and around me. And that was when I thought out loud,

"Am I even going the right way..?" I asked myself nervously.

When I noticed I hadn't, I groaned and face-palmed. For a mere second, right then and there, I genuinely wanted to die.

As I was about to complain aloud once more, I was cut off by the voice of a girl—or more accurately, a woman.

"Excuse me." She spoke bluntly as she passed me by. I hadn't realized until now that I was standing right in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Uh, sorry..!" I spoke awkwardly as I moved to the right side of the path, watching as her long blonde hair went right passed me.

She seemed to have earbuds in, the cord of which leading down the pocket of her brown cardigan sweater—it looked fairly expensive.

She turned to face me, taking one bud out, "Hm?" She hummed as she began, "Did you say something?"

The wind came from behind her back and blew her hair in her face, resulting in her having to pull some of it back behind her ear. She looked up at me—I was only a little bit taller than her—with big and bright blue eyes that shined in the moonlight.

"Are you listening?" She asked, reminding me that she'd spoken.

"Sorry, I spaced out." I spoke, "Uhm, what was the question..?" I felt a bit of sweat drop down my forehead despite the cool wind blowing right into my face.

I could almost make out a chuckle from her pink lips, "I asked if you'd said something?" By then her ear buds had been removed from her ears and placed in her pocket, though I didn't see her take out her phone to pause the music I assumed she was listening to.

"Right, uh, no. Not really." I replied, inadvertently lying to her.

She nodded, and began to turn around without another word—That was until her phone began to ring. It sounded like the theme to anime Soos had practically forced me to watch a few months ago. And it must have been because as soon as it played she'd answered the phone with a tint on her cheeks.

"Forgot to change that" She mumbled under her breath as she listened to the gibberish, from my point of view, that came from the device. Her flustered apparel vanished almost immediately as she began to speak.

"Uh-" She looked over at me and then walked a couple feet away before speaking to the person.

I wonder who had called her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, before we start, I guess I'll say "disclaimer, blah blah" again.**

 **So, I got a review asking what Dipper's job was, and why it wasn't a better one. Well, Dipper is fairly poor and is still in college. He is still young, and didn't start college until he was twenty-two, in this story. And, yeah, Pacifica is still pretty much herself, only slightly nicer.**

 **And, also, thanks for checking this story out! And send me whatever criticism you may have! It helps me a ton!**

 **Alright, that's all, read if you haven't already!**

Chapter Two—Phone Call

It was late, only a few minutes left until the so-called restaurant I was in closed. But I, Pacifica Northwest, was determined to finish what I'd started.

They weren't supposed to serve pancakes past nine in the morning, but that didn't stop me from getting some, and, of course, eating them. I savoured the flavor. They may be cheap, but they were some damn good pancakes.

"Uhm, Miss, not be rude, but we're closing." Said a youngish boy, the one I'd seen the cash register earlier.

"Yes, I know, just let me finish..!" I replied, accidentally sounding snobbier than I thought.

The boy nodded and turned to walk away. And, as he did so, I could almost feel the attitude he let out along with his eye-roll. ' _What a little turd! Show some respect, boy!_ ' I thought as I finished up the last bite of my 'meal'.

Standing up, I wiped my face with a napkin, threw away the leftover garbage and left the building.

' _Those pancakes are the only thing I'll eat here._ ' I thought to myself, looking up at the bright yellow _Mc. Donald's_ sign. I was disgusted at the thought of ever eating anything else at a place like that, or being seen there no less.

The sun was down, the moon was out and I was on my home. When the breeze came, I decided I put the sweater that'd been tied around my waist on my body.

As I walked, I passed by a loud, and frankly obnoxious, pair of teenage-looking boys. To keep them from bothering me—or at least any further—I put a pair of ear buds in to make it look like I was listening to music.

I had to admit, the earbuds block out sound incredibly well, I can barely hear the two anymore.

While I walked, I spotted a man walking right in the middle of the sidewalk. I raised an eyebrow at the person and began to grow annoyed with the slow pace the traveled in. With a sigh of annoyance, I sped up and passed right by them on their left side.

"Excuse me." I said to him in a blunt and low tone. ' _What an idio—_ ' My thought process was cut off by the sound of a muffled few words through my earbuds. With a half-turn of my body, I removed one of the earbuds and question,

"Hm? Did you say something?"

As I waited for his reply, I noticed our height difference. ' _I know I'm fairly tall for a girl, but seriously, this guy is pretty damn short_ '

"Uh hey, guy?" I asked, he didn't reply. He looked totally zoned-out, "Are you listening?" I asked once more, a bit louder.

That seemed to snap him back to reality.

"Sorry! I spaced out" Yeah no shit, "Uhm, what was the question..?"

I mentally slapped myself in the forehead, but his awkwardness was somewhat amusing, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at him.

"I asked if you'd said something…?" I had a raised eyebrow and slight smirk plastered on my face.

"Right, uh, no" He answered, "Not really…" Pssh, I know you said something, dork.

I nodded as a reply, but, just as I was about to turn and leave I heard my phone start ringing. _Fly Away_ , that _Panty and Stocking (with Garterbelt)_ song I've always got stuck in my head.

My could feel the heat rise on my face form the origin of the sing as I immediately answered the phone, without even checking who it was.

"I seriously got to change that…" I mumbled just as the voice began.

 _"You picked up, that a first in a while. You know why I'm calling so let's get right to business."_ Even after eight years since then, I could still recognize the voice in a second.

"Uh," I looked at the person, and knew I did not want anyone hearing this conversation. With that, I walked away several feet, just enough so that he couldn't hear, and began,

"I know what you want, and it's not going to happen, _Father._ " I put extra negative-emphasis on the word 'father'.

" _You're going to give in eventually. I just know that 'commoner life' is killing you. Besides, Mr. Izumi is a good man, you'll learn to love him."_

"He's , like, ten years older than me" I replied in sass-tone.

 _"Your point? You've kept us waiting long enough, quit acting childish. I'm only giving you one option, and that's to marry him!"_

I could tell my father was growing angry with me. But, he wasn't wrong. Eight years ago my parents wanted me to marry a wealthy Japanese businessman, but I was only sixteen, and he was twenty-five. Of course I refused. After the fight, I was sick of my parents nagging me and left home. I went to live in California with a maid my father had fired when I was thirteen. I hadn't talked to either of my parents since—well, until now.

Feeling guilty for what I did, whether they deserved it or not, I sighed and gave in.

"Fine, I'll do it." And with that, my father hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

Chapter Three—Talk To Her Like A Normal Person

I stood still, watching an ant crawl across the sidewalk, for a second forgetting about the girl. But once I lost track of the ant, I looked back up, watching her mouth move, but without sound.

She stood with her left hand on her waist and her right holding the touchscreen cell phone—what's the point of those anyway, a phone is for making calls, not playing games, that's what a computer is for—to her ear. The wind had died down a bit, though it still blew slightly on her hair, thus causing her bangs and below-waist-long hair to bounce.

The way she stood there, her facial structure and expression, her sea-blue eyes. It all seemed a bit familiar. But, why?

I was pulled from my trance when I heard the girl yell,

"Goddamn it!" I it were proper grammar to use five exclamation points, I would.

As she yelled those words, she also threw her own—assumingly very expensive—cellphone on the pavement, breaking it, a lot.

"Ah, wait," Her whole face changed into one of pure regret. She then looked over at me, who was, for some reason, still standing there, "What?" She asked bluntly, in a stone-cold tone.

"Nothing!" Was my way-too-quick reply as she looked straight into my soul.

She sighed, trying and failing to release her anger. She then began mumbling numbers under her breath as she did so.

"You're still staring," She spoke, "It's giving me the creeps"

"Oh, sorry!" I replied, looking away, "I just, uh, thought you looked familiar…?" I wasn't _technically_ lying, but that also wasn't ' _technically_ ' why I was staring.

She raised an eyebrow at me, then smirked narcissistically, "Of course I do! I'm a hot model and am on tons of magazine covers! Who wouldn't recognize me?" She spoke cockily.

"You're a cover-girl?" I asked, shocked even though she was—admittedly—good looking.

She immediately gave me the ' _I-already-don't-like-this-guy_ ' face.

"No! That's not what I meant! …Well, it was I meant…But still!" I said, in need of practice talking to girls. I've become rusty—er.

"Well then…?" She asked vaguely.

"'Well then' what?" I replied.

"What about me is familiar to you, a man I'm pretty sure I've never met." She is way too blunt—and kind of rude—when speaking.

"Just your look, you know, like your face. Your posture, hair, eyes, that kind of stuff."

"How long were you staring at me?"

"Not long. Sort of long…Too long for being strangers. Wait, not _that_ long!"

She then began laughing at me. Feels like high school, but, more uncomfortable—at least I knew those people.

"Something funny…?" I asked, hoping she'd seen a clown or a kid fall on their face behind me.

"No, no," She lied, holding out her hand, "Anyway, I'm Pacifica. It was _amusing_ to meet you" She smirked slightly at me. She was totally making fun of me.

"Pacifica? That's an uncommon name." I shook her hand as I spoke, though I knew I'd heard it before.

"Yeah, it's pretty though. And ironic in my case" With that last statement, she winked—not that I knew the reason.

"It does sound familiar though," I said, remembering, "Yeah, actually I did know a girl named Pacifica as a kid. She wasn't very nice though!" I joked and chuckled. I debated whether or not I should tell her my real name, or nickname. "You-You can just call me Dipper…!" I stuttered a bit, nervous with the nickname. What if it scares her off?

Her face immediately changed when I told her my 'name'—It did, didn't it?

"What was that…?" She asked, an awkward grin formed on her lips.

"Dipper. Weird name, huh? It's only a nickname though. It just came out. MY actual name is—"

"I was trying my best okay?! It wasn't my fault!" Multiple exclamation points were necessary by now.

"What?" I asked, confused by her response.

"Tch!" She crossed her arms and raised her chin, "Whatever! Like I care what _you_ think!" She suddenly started sounding like a teenage cliché popular girl character.

"Excuse me? Sorry, you lost me" I replied.

"Don't be dumb!" She said, "Pacifica Northwest. I'll have you know I was very nice to people who were worthy of it!"

"Pacifica? For real? Eh?! No you weren't!" My awkwardness suddenly vanished once I recognized her.

* * *

 **Okay! Chapter Three, done!**

 **In case you were wondering, to explain the "** _ **Ironic in my case**_ **" and the wink,**

 **The name "Pacifica" means "Peaceful". Alex, not only made her name a pun to the Pacific Northwest, he also gave her an ironic name as a joke.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so, so, so, so sorry for the wait!**

 **School started up and I have had nothing by sickness and homework! I'll try to start uploading more frequently, but I don't know if I can!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! But, if it's crappy, lemme know and I'll redo it! (I was kind of rushing!)**

* * *

Chapter Four—Intention

She, Pacifica, suddenly began to act a bit childish and rude—kind of like she was when I met her. Her arguing was kind of annoying, so I gave in.

"Alright, alright! I give up," I said, "You were _sort of_ nice." I let a slight smirk form on my own lips.

"Oh please!" She replied. She had her arms crossed over her chest—which was noticeably bigger than the last time I saw her—and cute-but-snooty look on her face.

"So, anyway," I began, attempting to change the subject, "What are you doing in California? Shouldn't you be living the 'good life' back in Gravity Falls?"

"Don't you remember? My parents may be wealthy, but McGucket's still got the Manor. Besides, I, uh, felt like a change of scene seemed…necessary…" She sounded a bit uncomfortable as she spoke.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about that. So you're living here now? You got a job here or something?" I continued.

"Well, I actually live and work in L.A., just visiting a friend for a while."

"Uh, cool…?" I didn't know exactly how to respond—hey, I tried my best…Sort of.

"You don't sound very interested," She spoke. She then looked at the watch on her left arm, took an awkward deep breath and began again, "Well, it's getting late. I-I should get back."

Was that a stutter? Since when do overly-confident people stutter?

"Yeah, me too," I let out a fake chuckle, "Uh-Uhm, uh, hey. We haven't caught up much just yet—"

"Sure…" She interrupted me

"—So how about we meet up tomorrow and, you know, catch up...for real..?"

"Uh," She looked like she'd had to think about it, "I'm free around 20:00, is then okay?" She gave me a slight smile and the raising of an eyebrow—which she seemed to do often.

"Yeah, I'm free then too," I spoke as if I had something I actually needed to do—like she did—even though I planned to just take a day-long break from, like, everything tomorrow.

"Cool. See you then," She gave me a wink as she spoke, "Dip-stick"

I don't know why, but after that, I could feel my face burning up as I watched her walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five—Time Goes By Fast

I checked my backup phone for the time and sighed.

"16:42" I mumbled to myself as I picked up a pink-with-black-lace bra.

"That's a nice choice!" Said an uninvited store clerk, "One of our more recently brought in styles, too" She seemed a bit over enthusiastic about the bra—then again, she is pretty flat-chested, so maybe that's why she loves push-up bras?

"Yeah, it's pretty. But, do you have it in a bigger size?" I asked. I really did only pick it up for the looks. I mean, _me_ in a 38B? Yeah, not anymore.

"Ah! Of course! A bigger size…Haha, let me go check and see!" She said a bit forcibly. She walked off and I immediately put the bra down.

Once I'd set the bra back where I found it, I walked away from where I stood.

' _Sooo— bored_ ' I thought to myself in a teenage-like way. As I was leaving the shop, I looked behind to find the same young girl I'd just spoke to turning her head with a larger version of the lacey black and pink bra in her hand. Shrugging I left the store with nothing and hand and wondered the mall aimlessly.

The second I smelled the food carts, I walked away as fast as I could without looking like an idiot. Like hell I'm going to smell like _that_ —I showered just this morning!

In my hurry, I ran into a brunette. She wall tall, taller than myself. She seemed a little chubby-looking and had short curly brown hair. Before I could get a good like at her face, however, she continued walking as she spoke loudly and a bit harshly with a chuckle,

"Whoops! Sorry, Lady!"

"That was kind of rude," I said to no one in particular with a shrug and kept walking.

Leaving the mall, I checked my backup phone for the time once more.

' _16:48_ ' It read.

"Whatever…" I said with a sigh as I stepped into and sat down in my car.

As I drove, I looked to the side—I was currently at a red-light so it didn't matter—to see a car with three teenage boys in it. One, a brown-haired boy in the passenger seat, threw an empty can of _Doctor Pepper_ out the car window. That of which, I'll admit, kind of pissed me off. I mean, how indecent can one be—even if they are a teenage boy?

With the roll of my eyes, I spotted the stop-light change to green and pressed my foot on the peddle.

I decided to pass the time with some useless shopping—and, despite all the stores I went to, I really only bought, like, nothing.

"So, like, you think he's gonna ask me?" Said a blonde girl as she passed me by in the store. The volume on her phone was turned up so loud I could hear the other persons reply.

"Oh, he _totally_ will!" Replied, to my surprise, a male.

She had passed me by now and was gawking at an ugly pink dress, but I could still hear her squeal—anyone in the store, or the next one for that matter, could.

By now, it was already 18:45 and I was on my way home to change out the clothes I was wearing into something more attractive—I don't know, for whatever reason, I just felt like it.

This morning I had just put on whatever was in my closet: An olive-green turtle-neck sweater, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, light brown, fuzzy-at-the-top boots, and scrunchie, cause why not. Hey, it may be nearing the end of Spring, but it was chilly out today.

Taking my hair out of the scrunchie, I stripped out of my clothes—put on a cute-but-comfortable bra—and looked through my closet for something.

Finally settling on something—my guess, it took about fifteen minutes before I did—I began to put it on.

A pale-pink top with short, frilly-like sleeves and a pair of light-ish blue jeans. For my feet, I put on a pair of black heals that had a little gold circle-shape at the tip. Of course, I packed a pair of plain black flats in my bag just in case. And, for my hair, I decided to braid it—a regular-style side braid of my right shoulder.

And, with that, I left the house at exactly 19:55.

* * *

 **7:55. Yes, it took her 70 minutes to get ready. She's a girl, remember?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six—What's So Funny?

I'll admit, I came a bit too early. I was sitting at a table in my favourite restaurant when I got a text from Mabel.

' _heyo, bro-bro!_ ' Was the first message, and once I'd read that one, another came.

'omg, guess who i ran into at the mall today' I wish she would at least try to use some grammar in her texts.

' _Who?_ ' I texted back. Her reply came as soon as I sent mine.

'nuuuu i said guess dumb dumb' It was like she predicted what my response would be and already had her next reply typed out and ready to send—sort of ready, anyway.

' _Uhm, a person?_ '

' _lol whatever guess i aint gonna tell yo_ '

' _you**_ '

I chuckled at her reply and said, "Oookay" out loud as I typed it and shut off my phone. It was probably some hot girl or guy she wishes she got the name of anyway.

With my phone still in hand, I looked to and out the window and thought about the rest of what happened last night:

' _As she walked off, I realized I had, like, no way to contact her. That's when I grabbed her shoulder and asked her, 'Uh, one last thing—' After that, she glanced at me for a second before she nodded and handed me her phone without saying a word. It was weird how easily she could read me. I took her phone and added my number and gave her phone back to her. And, just as I was about to hand her mine, she walked off like she didn't even need it. Like she knew I'd end up sending her a message later anyway. And I did, seeing as how I had to come up with a restaurant to meet at. '_

I ended up feeling kind of embarrassed by the fact that I had a flip-phone still—thank goodness I didn't have to give it to her—so I got a smart-phone that same night and switched the numbers so she'd still have mine. I am broke now. I even had to borrow money from Mabel—who worked at a thrift shop of all places—just in case Pacifica didn't bring any money. Although I forgot to mention the fact that I wasn't coming alone, so she didn't give me enough for more than one person.

I was about to text Pacifica before I heard someone sit down on the seat opposite of mine at the table. Lowering my phone, I met eyes with Pacifica.

As I was about to greet her, I was cut off when she asked,

"Is that new?"

"Is what new?" I replied with another question.

She gestured to the phone. "It's the newest model—just came out, like, four days ago. Not to mention it's perfectly clean." She set her right elbow on the table and rested her cheek in her palm.

My face was a little warmer now.

"Uh…ahaha…So, anyway…"

She laughed a little at me and looked at one of the two menus that sat out in front of us. She then lowered the menu from her face, still in hand, and asked me,

"So, which one of us is paying?" This question made me shiver.

"I have money, but I don't think it's enough…" I replied, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"Figured," She said bluntly, "I have enough money to pay for four people…maybe five considering the quality and restaurant itself." She ended her sentence with a mumble, so I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying—though it was obviously something rude.

' _You're kidding?!_ ' I thought to myself as I gave a look that told exactly what I wanted to say.

She looked pridefully—almost cockily—at me and set her menu down.

"You know what you're going to order, loser?" She asked me in, yet another, blunt tone of voice as she slid the flat-on-the-table menu closer to the edge that faced the empty walkway next to us.

"Uh yeah, I guess. I come here a lot, so I know what's on the menu. I-I'll just order what I always do."

She gave me a look.

"Do you do that in every restaurant? Just order the same thing every time you come? Why?" She asked me like I was dumb for doing so.

"Well, I know what I like, so I'd rather spend my money on what I know I'll eat instead of something I'll probably dislike anyway." I shrugged as I spoke.

"Cute. But you're not spending your own money here, you're spending mine. Go nuts." She said. She looked around at the other costumers. I could tell how displeased she was with the whole look of the place, and that she'd rather be somewhere, anywhere, else.

"Okay then…" I picked up the menu once again, browsed through it for a minute, and then set it back down. "Alright, I guess I'll order some fried shrimp or something"

She raised her eyebrow at me. "'Fried shrimp'?" She said. "You're kidding? How…" She looked at my awkward and sweaty face and, "Uh…quaint..?" Okay, that was total bullshit and she knows it.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah. It doesn't look too bad in the picture, so I'll—"

"You know those are, like, intensely photoshopped, right?" She interrupted me again.

I was getting kind of annoyed with her now and said in a mumble, " _You_ would know…"

Now she didn't look too happy with me either.

"Okay," She said, whacking her hands on the table sort-of-harshly and standing up, "I'll be leaving then." She picked up her bag as some people looked over at the source of the loud noise—our table.

"Sorry, sorry! Just sit down! You're attracting attention!" I whisper-shouted at her.

"Let them stare. They obviously have nothing better to do anyway" She spoke in a loud and rude tone—that of which pissed off some people.

I mentally slapped both myself and Pacifica before taking her wrist, apologizing to the other costumers and dragging her out the door.

With a sigh, I began, "Did you have to be so rude? You could've actually started something!"

"Whatever." She said, "It doesn't matter anyway. And now, thanks to you, I'm _still_ hungry." She ended her sentence harshly. I really cannot get along with this woman.

"None of that would've happened if you'd just kept your mouth shut," I spoke, which annoyed her further.

When she didn't reply, we ended up in a sort of staring contest—and she was winning. I was about to blink when I noticed how little makeup she was wearing; that of which was a major surprise considering the clothing she was wearing—she looked like she actually wanted to look good.

"Are you trying to go for a more natural look or something?" I finally spoke up, commenting on her lack of makeup. All she really had on was some mascara and light-brown eyeshadow.

"What?" She asked.

"Your makeup. Well, lack of makeup." I replied.

"My what?" She then took out a mirror from her bag—which I noticed had a pair of shoes in it for some reason—and looked at herself, "Crap….I totally forgot…!" She had her hand placed lightly on her left cheek as she looked at herself.

At this, I couldn't help but laugh. She gave me an angry yet childish and pouty look before—shockingly—starting to laugh herself.

We may have looked like crazy people just laughing on the street in front of a lame restaurant, but I'll admit,it was fun.

It was ten by now—we just decided to go to a bakery and get something to eat there—and we were talking as I walked her to her car.

As she was stepping into said car, she gave me a grin and said,

"Thanks for the lame date invite," She said, "It was surprisingly fun! G'night!" She smiled cutely at me and shut the car door and drove off.

I chuckled awkwardly a little before processing what she said.

"Wait…Did she think of that as a date?!" My face was, probably, as red as the streetlight Pacifica's car was stopped at.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven—Grammar Doesn't Apply

"Woaahh!" I said excitedly at this really cute pair of shoes that would never fit me, "Man I wish my feet were a size five!"

"Ahaha," Laughed the store clerk, "Yes, those shoes are quite attractive. But, there's other costumers, whose feet are that size, who would like to take a look now, M'am…" She gave me an awkward-looking smile, and sweat-drop and the raising of her shoulders.

"Oh, whoops, haha! Sorry huns!" I said to two young looking girls who just scoffed at me and began looking. Their bothered faces were so nostalgic—one was even a tall-for-her-age blonde!

I could hear one mumble something to the other,

"The crazy brunette smells like an old person's home…!" She whisper-scoffed. The other gave a mere nod and a look of disgust.

Oh! I almost forgot! Yeah, this is my, Mabel Pines', point of view now! (Lol)

I left the shoe stores with a grin and nothing in my hands as I looked around. I got into my car and was about to head back to work—my break was almost over—when I got a text and stopped, like, everything.

' _So, I didn't end up needing the money, didn't even eat any food in the end. You'll want it back, I'm assuming?_ ' It was Dipper.

' _keep it!paydays like tomorrow anyway!_ 'I replied. I should probably proof-read what I type before sending.

' _It's Tuesday._ '

' _your point?_ '

 _'Nevermind.'_

' _soooooo how was your all by yourself date?_ '

His next reply came really fast, and so did the one after that, and the one after that as well.

' _It wasn't a date, we were just meeting!_ '

' _Wait._ '

' _Shit._ '

I replied to him with a 'WAIT WHAT?' but he never replied back. Did my little bro-bro _actually_ have a date? Like, a _real_ date? With a _real_ girl?!

I squealed like a crazed fangirl right then and there, and I'm pretty sure the people around me could hear it even though I was in the car with all the windows rolled up.

"OOhhh! My lil' bro-bro has a girlfriend~!" I said, before coming to the realization, "Wait! They didn't even eat! Does that mean…She stood him up?! I'm gonna kill that bitch!" I tend to speak out loud when I'm alone and excited or pissed. And, right now, I was a bit of both.

"I'll head to his place right after work and ask him about as soon as I get there!"

* * *

 **First chapter dedicated to Mabel! I had fun writing this, that goes without syaing, but I have to admit all the grammatical errors took a while - seeing as M/Word just LOVES to correct it for me. Like, bruh, if I type it like that, I probably mean it like that. Oh, and the thing the little girl said. Thrifft stores always smell kind of like old people, and Mabel works at one. (I imagine her always shopping at a place like Goodwill or something, so I gave her a job there in the story!)**

 **As always, leave a review or just lemme know what you thought with a sentence or two.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight—Part One—A Short Nap

Plopping down on my living room couch, I placed my hands on my forehead and sighed.

"God, I really hope Mabel doesn't get any crazy ideas…" I thought out loud, "I know she can be, and I know she's probably freaking out right this second…!"

With another sigh, felt my phone vibrate in pocket—apparently, I can set it to do that, never could figure out how on my old phone—and took a look at it.

' _Pacifica Northwest: "Realized I said 'date' last night. Lol, meant like a meet-up date, not a…"_ '

I would've had to unlock the phone to continue reading, except I really didn't want to. I don't know why, but after reading that little bit of her message, I could feel my stomach start to churn. I felt like lying down in bed, but I also didn't want to move.

"I haven't been sick in a while…" I immediately jumped to said conclusion, "Do I even have any stomach medicine?"

I was thinking of taking something when it stopped—the churning. Well, it sort of stopped. I still don't know why I felt like that. Maybe I got nervous about Mabel subconsciously? I mean, it's not like I want her to think I'm dating anyone. Like _she_ said, just a meet date.

Sometime later, I'm not exactly sure when, but I eventually fell asleep.

Chapter Eight—Part Two—Delete

' _Realized I said 'date' last night. Lol, meant like a meet-up date not a date-date. I mean, not to sound rude, but, lol, this is like the only time I've ever thought about 'dating' you. Haha, that's kind of a weird thing to say. But still. Anyway, wording aside, I did have fun. How about meeting up again sometime next week? It can't really be any later, since I'll be heading back to L.A. next-next Tuesday. (Then again, I guess it couldn't be that hard to...) You don't really have to, I mean, I don't care either way. Never said I did lol. But if you're up for it, let me know. –Paz._ '

"Was the message too long?" I asked to no one in particular, "He still hasn't read it. Maybe he's busy or something? Whatever, not like I care or anything….." I think the silence lasted too long after that. Well, it's a good thing no one can hear me—except me.

Reading through the message, I felt a little embarrassed by the wording I'd used.

"I should really think before I type—or do anything for that matter…" I thought about the other night as I said that.

I could feel the heat rise a bit on my cheeks, and even nose, as I thought about all of what happened that day. Honestly, why didn't I just keep my mouth shut and let him order what he wanted? I guess I'm kind of annoying in that sense. Saying whatever comes to mind without thought, not caring what people think, assuming things based on my own opinion, continuing to speak. I really am annoying. God, how could anyone stand me?

I said and let out a groan as I lightly-ish slapped both sides of my face.

"Shitty, depressing thoughts ain't gonna get ya nowhere, Paz!" I said, quoting one of my co-workers. The country accent and poor grammar bother me, but, I'll admit, I do like the way he words his sentences sometimes.

I picked my phone up, typed in my password to unlock it and stopped moving, staring at the message I sent him.

" _Unread_ " I read what I focused on out loud. With a sigh, I contemplated whether or not I should delete the message or not.

I breathed in then out, and, as I was about to delete the message, a reply showed up.

' _Haha…Yeah, cool. Uhm, sure, we could meet up. Did you have a place in mind already?_ ' Read the reply.

I _totally_ made him uncomfortable.

"I am so dumb!" I yelled. With a groan, I typed out my reply.

* * *

 **Okay, I guess that was kind of a crappy in-story P.O.V. switch, but I really didn't know how to make it work without it looking even more crappy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine—Sugar

It's been three days since I met Pacifica at the restaurant, and now I'm here, sitting at my own dinner table, being glared at silently by my own sister.

"Uhm, Mabe—"

"Shush" Of course she interrupted me.

"Mabel—"

"Who is she?"

"Who is who? What are you talking about?"

"You're girlfriend duh!" She yelled at me as she showed me a screenshot of the texts I sent her two days ago.

"She-She is _not_ my girlfriend Mabel!" I replied to her, my face a bit warmer. My stomach felt like it was all twisted up for a second—which made me gulp.

"Uh-huh, sure. Tell the truth, Bro-Bro!" She replied.

With a sigh, I tried to explain to her that we weren't a 'thing', "I ran in Pacifica Northwest not too long ago and asked her if she wanted to meet up and, you know, catch up. So we did, but we ended up leaving the restaurant instead of eating and just, I don't know, hung out..?" I honestly don't know why I was so embarrassed talking to Mabel about this.

"Oh…So you left _early_?" She looked at me like pervert and scoffed at her.

"OH!" She began again, making me flinch a bit, "I ran into Pacifica too! At the mall!"

"You did?" I asked, a bit surprised, until I remembered our ridiculous conversation between texts. That's when I let out a chuckle, "Oh, right. You were going to tell me, but I wouldn't guess."

Mabel let out a laugh too, "Yup!" She said, cutely, "So, you gonna meet her again?" She asked.

"Uh, I think. She texted me a couple days ago asking if I wanted to. But, after my reply, she never replied back…"

"You sound disappointed" She spoke teasingly.

"Shut up…!" I replied, childishly—kind of like the tone Pacifica would take when I teased her the day we ran into each other first.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter—" As I spoke, I was interrupted by the sound of my phone receiving a message.

"Hm?" Mabel hummed as I picked up my phone and looked at it.

' _Pacifica Northwest: Anne's out right now and I'm totally bored. Let's chat or some…_ '

I looked up at Mabel, phone still in hand.

"I'm going to the store. I'm in the mood for a doughnut and need some stuff anyway." I spoke as I grabbed my wallet and put it in my pocket—I shouldn't really be leaving it on the table like I did, but it's quicker than going to my room.

"Can I come?" She asked looking up at me from her seat.

"No," I said as I walked out, "Lock the door whenever you decide to leave. Bye, Mabel." I glanced back at her.

"Later, Bro-Bro!" She spoke as she stood up and walked in the direction of my room—that snoop.

I didn't really feel like driving anywhere in particular, the 'going to the store' thing was only an excuse—except for the part about the doughnut. So I decided to go for a walk. And, as I did so, I, instead of texting her, I just called Pacifica.

" _Hello?_ " She actually answered, and pretty fast. She must really not have anything to do. I chuckled at the thought.

"Hey, Pacifica. Got your text, but I'm walking so I didn't think it smart to talk through texting right now. What's up?" I spoke a bit bluntly, despite the half-lie.

" _Uh, not much I guess…Just sitting on Anne's couch eating left-over doughnuts._ " I could tell she'd taken a bite of a doughnut after that statement, which much my stomach growl. (And, I still didn't know who this Anne was. Wonder when she's going to explain that…)

"Co-Cool..." After that, there was long pause between us before she spoke up,

" _You want a doughnut now, don't you?_ " She asked. Even through the phone, she could read my mind.

"Yes. Actually I just told Mabel I wanted one…" I let it half-slip I was talking to Mabel before this.

" _Oh, is Mabel with you right now?_ " She asked, sounding only half curious.

"No, I, uh, was on the phone with her before you called…" I said a bit awkwardly.

" _Uh-huh. Well, I mean, there are, like, five doughnuts left. I guess if you want to come over and take them you can…_ "

"Uh…" I felt a little awkward going to her—friend's—house, "Okay, wha-what's the address..?" I asked.

Once she'd given me her friend's home address, it was close enough to walk and make it there within the next twenty minutes; I used a GPS to lead me there and talked to Pacifica over the phone until I arrived.

Hanging up the phone and knocking on the door, I waited for Pacifica to come and open it.

"Sup." She said as she opened the door. She looked like she'd just woken up. She was wearing blue shorts and a white T-shirt with a little, yellow star on it. I was going to jokingly compliment her 'outift' but I didn't want to seem like a creep, I mean, I could see her—pink—bra through her shirt. And, she, for whatever reason, had a television remote in one hand.

"What, do you need to be _invited_ in or something, mister Angel?" She said with a smirk.

"Sorry, I don't get the joke." I said, kind of uncomfortably.

"Doesn't matter, come on in" She chuckled a bit.

She walked further inside and sat on an expensive-looking olive green couch.

"Nice place…Your friend have a lot of money?" I asked her, looking round at the place—could that be considered rude?

"Nah, I just get her a ton of gifts all the time. Kind of feel like I owe her..." She replied, playing the T.V. and finishing up a plain-glazed doughnut, "Go ahead pick whatever doughnut you want. I'm not particular picky, so I'll eat whatever's left." She was paying a lot more attention to what she was watching than anything.

I took a chocolate frosted doughnut and took a bite as I looked at the T.V.—the scene was kind of awkard, which made me blush a bit.

"OH HELL NO." I heard her shout, which caused me to flinch and choke slightly on the bite of food.

"What?!" I yell-asked.

"Man do I hate season four!" She said, not answering my question in the least.

"Okay…? Then why are you, uh, watching it?" I asked, not really understanding, like, any part of what was going on.

"I don't even know anymore." She replied with a sigh, turning the T.V. off. She went to grab a doughnut, but stopped when she looked at me.

"You took the frosted cake doughnut?" She said, slightly glaring.

"You said I could…!" I replied.

She didn't say anything after, and for a while just stared. That's when she let out a sigh and stood up. "I have to pe—use the bathroom…" She then walked away quickly.

I couldn't help but laugh at her.

Of course, she heard me laugh, and yelled ' _Shut up!_ ' back at me. Even as adults, Pacifica and I still act the same around each other as we did as kids—kind of weird and funny at the same time, no? A few seconds after I saw her enter the bathroom from the corner of my eye, I heard a sort-of-screech come from inside and the knocking down of, what was probably, a bottle or something.

It took her a while to come back, and I could've sworn I saw her leave the bathroom and enter another. Although, when she came back, she had on a completely different shirt. This one was black and had no print on it. She finally noticed.

"Welcome back?" I asked her, a probably-stupid-looking-smirk plastered on my face.

She flicked my forehead right where my birthmark was—did Mabel tell her about that, I don't think I did—and sat back down.

"You know, that's the kind of thing you tell someone the _second_ you notice!" She said in lecture-like tone of voice—like she were a disappointed teacher and I the student.

"Uh…yeah, okay. S..Sorry, heh.." I spoke awkwardly, not really knowing how to reply. But she knew what to say. Nothing. She didn't even look at me. Like she was too _disgusted_ to do so. Crap.

She was about to say something when we both turned at the sound of someone opening the door.

Who came in was an older-looking woman with short and straight light brown hair and wide-yet-mature green eyes. She was tall, probably a few inches taller than Pacifica, and wore heals to add to that. She had on an olive-green turtleneck sweater where the sleeves stopped at her shoulders, and dark-grey work-like pants. She carried a brown paper bag with some food in it.

"I see you brought a friend?" She asked, tauntingly.

Is this the ' _friend_ ' Pacifica kept mentioning?

* * *

 **A new character! The next chapter will explain her deal. (She is not a canon character, just one I thought cute to add to the - Paz's - story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten—Anne

The woman walked in further and looked into the bow of doughnuts.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't eat," She paused, probably to count what was left, "nine whole doughnuts by yourself, Paz." (I don't quite get the nickname, but whatever.) She looked at each of us. "And you changed your shirt?" She smirked at Pacifica.

"Anne, you seem to have quite of bit of groceries to put away," Pacifica spoke in a sweet tone, "So how about you get going on that, huh?" She kept a smile on.

The woman called Anne just laughed and walked into, what I assumed was, the kitchen.

"That the friend you kept mentioning?" I asked her, trying to make some sort of conversation.

She nodded, "Yeah, Anne. Don't mind her, she's pretty nosy, and loves to mess with me. But she's a good person.." She gave me a half smile until Anne replied,

"Awe So sweet, Pazzi" She spoke from the other room.

I chuckled, "'Pazzi'" I said to her.

"I'll kill you if you _ever_ try to call me that." She said, glaring at me.

But she only made me laugh at the nickname more, which resulted in her flicking my nose.

"Whatever!" Pacifica said, trying to hide the fact that she had been smiling too, "I'm going to go see if Anne needs any help…" She stood up as she spoke and walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone on the large-ish couch.

It quiet in the living room without Pacifica—which, for whatever reason, I didn't really like—so I could hear, sort of, what the two girls were saying in the kitchen.

"Who's the nerd?" I heard Anne say, referring to me.

"He's an old friend" Pacifica replied.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Anne asked her, which made me feel embarrassed.

"Keyword, old _friend_ "

"Oh come on, just because he's a nerd, doesn't mean he can't be cute" I'm not _that_ big a nerd…

Pacifica didn't reply after that—I wonder why.

After a while, Pacifica came back with Anne walking behind her. She, Pacifica, sat down next to me on the couch and moved over, a bit closer to me, thinking Anne was going to sit too.

"No thanks" Anne spoke with a smile. She stood on the other side of the couch, leaning on the top part of the cushion.

"I'm sure Pacifica already told you my name, but how about yours?" She titled her head as she spoke, looking me right in the eye—I have to admit, she was sort of intimidating in that way.

"Uh, I'm M—Dipper. Dipper Pines…" I said, reluctantly. It was clear right away she knew my—real—name wasn't 'Dipper.' But, at the same time, she smiled at the sound of my name. Like it was sounded familiar to her. Maybe Pacifica mentioned me when she was younger or something?

"So," I began, trying to make conversation, "How did you and Pacifica come to be friends..?" I tried not to look away from Anne's intense stare—I mean, it's not like she was staring me down or anything like that, she just looked me directly in the eyes, and her gaze didn't fault or shift at all.

Pacifica made a half-scoffish sound and stood up. She looked like she was _not_ in the mood to hear what Anne was about to say and left the room, walking into the same room she did when she came out in another shirt—most likely her bedroom.

Anne chuckled a bit at Pacifica's reaction. Though, I just watched her walk off with a straight face thinking, ' _You're leaving me all alone?!_ '

"A-Anyway…" I said before Anne began.

She told the story with detail, without leaving anything out.

It went like this…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven—Every One In A While

" _'Don't treat her so helplessly, commoner!' Was just one of the many things Mister, and Misses, Northwest always told me when I was charged with watching Pacifica during her far, far younger years. I was only twenty-two when the Northwest's hired me as the—unofficial—nanny of the young girl. Despite the fact, I wasn't 'officially' hired as a maid and babysitter for Pacifica until I was twenty-three, and she, Pacifica, had aged a year already. She was a sweet young girl, always wanting to be a part of things._

 _She liked to dress up, mess around with makeup, paint nails and cook. Her parents were so caught up in their 'work,' they had little time at all for the toddler. Meaning, I pretty raised the poor girl. She was goofy—resembling the brunette with the braces I saw only once—until she reached the age of ten, when she got her first taste of puberty._

 _She grew fast after that, and became quite stuck-up for a pre-teen girl—then again, she had just the right amount of stuck-up-ness for a 'pretty-rich-girl' of her age. In general, she was a brat from then on and hardly even spared me a glance. And, when she did, it was only to give me some sort of order. She was still the sweet girl I knew, of course, just closed off due to her parents 'example'_

 _It wasn't until the dumb Northwest Party that she dug up her conscience._

 _After the party, for quite a while, Mr. Northwest was really harsh on poor Pacifica for what she'd done. But I stepped up and told her she was right to do what she had and that Preston was an asshole, which he was. Unfortunately, the boss knows all. Meaning, I was fired the very next day._

 _Honestly, I was singing hallelujah the whole way out. Don't get me wrong, the job offered high-end food and pay was fantastic, even for a maid, but Preston and Pricilla both were just plain-old-nasty people._

 _But, Pacifica blames herself for my being fired, so I would keep quiet about it around her. She hates the story._

 _Why do you think she left the room? "_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve—Now That I Think About

"I really hate it when she tells that story…" I mumbled under my breath.

I sat on my bed and waited for Anne's story to be over. Every time, she tells it the same, but adds extra details. Like, last time I heard her tell it, she wasn't singing hallelujah that I'd gotten her fired.

I looked at and messed with my nails a bit as I sat there—they were still sparkly beige; I painted them that colour last week. As I observed the polish, I noticed it was chipped a little on my right index finger. Sighing, I decided to focus my attention on something else:

Dipper.

It was kind of weird how he just showed up one day and suddenly we started hanging out. He has changed a lot since I last saw him. We were fourteen the last time I talked to him, and we had gotten into a fight over who-knows-what—hell, I honestly don't even remember.

He looked pretty much the same then. Still shorter than me, red shirt, a navy blue unzipped jacket, lame shorts. The only thing off was that he wore the Corduroy girl's hat instead of his lame pine tree one—which I thought, honestly, suited him.

I don't know why, but seeing him and the Corduroy wearing each other's hats made me kind of pissed. No, wait, I do know why. After that ghost-hunting at the mansion, I started to feel awkward just thinking about him. Once he'd come back that year,—him and Mabel's parents kept them home for a year when they were thirteen because of Mabel's letters—that's was when it hit me.

I'd fallen for him. And I thought I could never get back up. That is, until the Korean glassed-girl became the third wheel of the century—or maybe I was the third wheel? Either way, I gave up.

I'm over it now—sort of—so it doesn't really matter.

If I'm being totally honest with myself though, I'd have to say, I'm glad he came back into my life.

Oh, but I'd never, _ever_ , say that to his face!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen—Conversation Starter

"Wow…" I said, "Pacifica used to be like Mabel then? I have to say, I'm genuinely shocked." I let out a chuckle, seeing Anne do the same.

"Well, don't say that to her face, or you're in for a world of _pain_ " Anne replied.

We both laughed at little more until Anne left the room, heading for what looked like the kitchen.

After a little while, Anne returned to me with a bowl of salad and an extra-small fork.

"Paz makes her own every day at around this time" Anne said, holding the bowl out for me to take it. "I have some work to do, could you take it to her? Shouldn't be _too_ difficult." She smiled down at me.

I was standing and holding the bowl by now. I didn't bother checking, but, even on the tips of my toes, Anne would still be a whole-lot-of-inches taller than me. Maybe I should get those shoes with the secret built-in heels—and I would've by now, that is, if they weren't made only for girls.

As Anne left in one direction, I took the bowl to another and headed for Pacifica's room. Although the door was slightly opened, I knocked lightly on it. Stepping a bit closer, I stopped myself from opening the door when I heard Pacifica's voice.

" _Yeah, I know, I knew the first time you told me._ " She paused, " _Okay, a couple months? Whatever, I can do that. So could you stop nagging me?_ " She took another pause, this one much longer than the last.

I wonder who she's talking to? Maybe someone in relation to her job?

" _Of course not, I'd be shocked if she even spared me a death-glare,_ " At this, I would imagine Pacifica chuckling, but she kept a rather straight—and slightly hurt—expression, " _Yes, I know. Now, I would gladly appreciate it if you would hang up the phone, and, like, never call again?_ "

There was another pause (and a small, almost unnoticeable grin) before she spoke once more, " _Uh-Huh, yeah, okay. Goodbye, now…Dad._ " And hung up the phone.

She turned off her phone and set it on her bed.

From where I stood, I could hear a faint growl from her stomach. She placed her hand over it.

"Ah, I guess I should—" Before she could finish, I walked in with the salad in hand.

"Uh, sorry to intrude, bu-but Anne asked me to, uhm, give this to you." I grinned awkwardly and held the bowl out for her to take.

"Oh, thanks, I was getting hungry" She smiled and took the bowl, immediately taking the fork and eating some of the lettuce.

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

"What?" She stopped eating and looked up at me—she was still sitting on her bed.

At that second I realized how creepy that sounded, especially with the tone I used.

"Uhm, never mind. Haha, forget I said that…!" I spoke sort-of-loudly.

"Uh-huh." She continued eating.

For about six minutes or so, I stood there quietly, fidgeting a bit, as she ate. I guess she didn't care, because she was silent the whole time as well.

Another minute passed by and she was finished with her food. She was about to hand the bowl back to me, but she instead stood up to dispose of it herself.

"So," I began, "How come you had boiled eggs in there, but not the yolk?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Huh?" She looked at me as I followed her into the kitchen.

"In the salad, I mean…" I felt a bit embarrassed for speaking so vaguely.

"Oh, haha, well, I don't really like the yolk. It's dry and weird, and has, like, no flavor to it." She laughed a bit, and her nose and cheeks were clearly tinted pink. I guess she was embarrassed?

I laughed as well, as she placed the empty-ish bowl into the sink and looked at her Fit-Bit-like-watch.

"It's kind of late, 21:45 already," Pacifica brought up the time.

"Oh, yeah, I guess it is. Haha.." I replied.

"You walked here right?" She asked me, "Want me to drive you home?" Her gaze was pointed downward to look me in the eyes.

I wasn't _that_ short, 5'8", really. Okay, I guess that's kind of short for a male—even worse considering my _twin sister_ is 6'1'' without the excessively high heels. At least Pacifica only looked an inch (and a half, maybe) taller than me.

"Sure, thanks" I smiled at her. I was, in all honesty, very much thankful I didn't have to walk home in the dark.

"Kay, be right back, I'm going to get my keys." She went to her room to get her keys and, after only a minute, came back in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Quick change" I said to her, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly.

"I try" She half-smirked back then walked past me, tossing the keys in the air and catching them.

"Heh…" I grinned as I watched her walk ahead of me, her slightly messy hair bounced as she moved.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it open. "You just going to stand there?" She asked, giving me a sort of questioning look and a sarcastic smile.

I chuckled, "Yeah, right."

Leaving the house, form the corner of my eye, I saw Anne give me a wave and a smile before shutting the door. As she led me toward her car, Pacifica opened the passenger-side door for me,

"Losers first" She winked at me and held out her hand as if to look even more sarcastic.

"Gee, Pacifica, thanks" I said, obviously mocking her sarcastic attitude.

She still had on a grin as she stepped into the drivers' seat.

"Your address?" She asked me, putting the key in the ignition.

"Oh, yeah" I said nervously before giving her my address. I only had to tell her once for her to remember—I offered to pull it up on GPS, but she refused—before she pulled out of the driveway and began in the direction I came from when I walked to the house.

We didn't talk much the first couple minutes she drove, though, while we were stuck at that one never-ending stoplight every block has, she spoke up,

"Want to hear the radio or something? I don't really like the silence, and if you're not going to talk, I'd prefer it that way."

"Sorry. I just don't know what to talk about. Honestly, I'm still just as bad at talking to girls as I was at twelve years old" I said, kind of blushing.

"Oh please. It's not like your talking to your childhood sweetheart," She spoke bluntly, "just say whatever." Her voice shook a bit as she finished, and she cleared her throat.

"Heheh, yeah okay, you got me. I'm just—"

"Dumb?" Pacifica interrupted, "Lame? Sweaty? Oh I know—"

"I was going to say 'awkward'" I interrupted her back to finish my sentence.

She laughed at me, "I'm just kidding, dork" She said as she continued driving, stopping a bit for people crossing the street. I laughed a bit too, along with her.

Up ahead of us, I noticed several police cars, and, as we grew closer, I also noticed an ambulance.

"Whoa, what happened?" I thought out loud.

"Don't know and, frankly, I'm not sure I want to…" Pacifica replied, looking as shocked as I.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen—It's Not My Fault

"Looks like a car accident from here…" I said, my hands still on the steering wheel and my car moving at two miles an hour. (Okay, that's an exaggeration, but you get what I mean.)

"Yeah…" Dipper said, sort-of staring off into space.

He didn't reply after that.

Down the road were three cars, smoke coming from all of them. One was rammed into a streetlight—which was now titled quite a bit to the side—the second was stuck in the rear end of the first, while the third was against both the second, and one of the wooden poles that held the electrical cords running throughout the area. It was an utter mess on the road, itself, too.

I tried my best to find a lane where I could somehow get the hell away from all this craziness, but it didn't seem possible.

"What a mess…" Dipper mumbled under his breath. His eyes were halfway to wide as hell, and the only thing remotely saturated on his face was his nose—like usual, there was still some purple under his eyes, at least.

I didn't respond, but I spared him a glance before looking back at the road. It took a while—I believe we had sat there for about another fifteen-twenty minutes before it happened—but a small clearing in a turning lane had showed up; which meant that traffic had begun to pick up, and we could finally get as far from the incident as possible.

As soon as it was my turn to go, I pushed down on the peddle, though still going slowly, and turned the steering wheel into the direction of the upcoming road. Though, to be blunt, I had a vague idea of where we may end up, I continued driving down the road, sparing a quick glance at every other house that passed us by.

We had, finally, been able to speed up a bit more—we'd now been further from the accident, and the roads were calm, for the most part—when Dipper spoke up in the silence.

"Do you know where you're going?" He asked, taking a look at his watch.

"Sort of," He gave me a side glance that practically yelled ' _Fucking idiot_ ', "I don't live in Piedmont, so I don't spend my life driving around the area all the time!"

Dipper just rolled his eyes and looked to the right—out the window.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen—Give Her A Break

"Maybe I should take the wheel then…" I mumbled to myself as Pacifica drove to who-knows-where.

A few minutes later, Pacifica pulled over in a random driveway as if it were her own.

"Alright, _Smart-Guy,_ take the wheel." She said bluntly as she opened the car door on her side.

"You heard me?" I questioned, though the answer was obvious.

I pulled the little lever-like thing and pushed the door out—Pacifica was already out of the car by then and stood on the passenger seat waiting for me to get out.

"How long could it possibly take to leave a car?" She asked me, rhetorically, though I answered anyway.

"For me, you'd be surprised." I grinned sarcastically at her and stepped out of the car. As I passed her by, my arm brushed against hers, which caused Pacifica to jump slightly—does she think I have _cooties_ or something?

Of course, by the time I had sat down and shut the car door, Pacifica was already comfortable—ish—with her seatbelt on and everything. I honestly thought rich people would think they were too _cool_ for seatbelts. Or maybe she's just worried about breaking her face in an accident? She's conceded enough to think so!

I chuckled at the thought while I buckle up as well, which awarded me the ' _what-are-you-laughin'-at_ ' look.

Just as I thought that, Pacifica spoke,

"And just what, exactly, are you laughing at?" And, of course, the fact that she said exactly what her face did made me laugh at her.

"Nothing!" I said with a grin that said otherwise. She just rolled her eyes and turned to face forward.

"Start the car already, Dork-face." She said, her arms crossed and her back slouched slightly—like a little kid.

Still grinning, I started the car and pulled out of the person's driveway. (I have to admit, I'm shocked they didn't call the cops are something!)

As I drove, I heard my phone go off. I think that was the sound that meant I got a text—that, or Mabel just posted another photo on either _Facebook_ , _Instagram,_ or some other form of social-media I didn't use.

"Hey, Pacifica, "I began as I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, "Could you check that for me?"

"Sure?" She responded questioningly, like what I asked was weird somehow, and took my phone. Checking it, she lowered the phone in her hands,

"It's a text, from your sister." She said.

"What's it say?" I asked her. From the corner of my eye I could see her unlock me phone—I hadn't gotten around to setting a password yet—then the messaging screen appeared.

Pacifica chuckled at the message,

" _Yo, Bro-Bro,"_ Pacifica began—I felt a little gross hearing Pacifica call me "Bro-Bro" like my sister would—with a grin plastered on her face and a few chuckles in-between, " _Got bored rummaging through your stuff. Where you at? Did you get what you need from the store? Are you even at the strore? Or are you hanging with you gi—irlfriend? I bet you are! It's been a while, you better not be doing anything dirty if you know what I mean! Btw I want my money back"_

She, Pacifica, even said it exactly how Mabel would have. Damn.

"Though, I'm confused. Who would be dumb enough to date _you_?" Pacifica oh-so-obviously commented on Mabel's choice of wording—she is not my girlfriend…

"She was talking about you." I said way too bluntly. I think that sentence made Pacifica uncomfortable, because she, after that, only replied with an "Oh" and the turn of her head.

After that was a minute of silence until my phone buzzed again. Without even me having to say so, Pacifica picked up the phone and read the message.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen—Paranoia Doesn't Suit You

' _bro broooo reply already! okay seriously wyd? like are u out with someone 4 real or wat?_ '

Wow, Mabel has some really bad grammar. Hopefully she doesn't talk like this too.  
As Dipper drove, I read this message in my head. I still kept my face turned away from Dipper—it _was_ redder than the guy's ugly phone case, after all. (Seriously, a _bright red_ phone case? What was he thinking?)

"Uhm…" He started off awkward, which I knew was my fault, "What did she send this time?"

"Basically, she wants to know where _u_ are. _Wyd_. _4_ real." To make clear that I was quoting Mabel, I pronounced the "You" "Oo," I said "W" "Y" and "D"—like, the letters—and I put more emphasis into the word "for."

Apparently my jokes are funny, because Dipper laughed. (That, or he didn't want me to feel stupid for making such bad jokes in the first place.)

"Yeah, that's Mabel." Dipper said. His stomach growled and he decided he wanted to stop at some fast food chain. (Gross.)

"I'll be right back." He said, only half-grinning.

I replied with a "Kay," though he had already shut the car door by the time I decided to do so.

Once he had entered the small building, I felt a buzz. At first, I thought it was my phone, then I noticed the red cover. Dipper had forgotten to take his phone with him.

"It's kind of my fault," I mumbled to know in particular and took a look at the message, "Should I take the phone to him..?"

' _srsly dip y havent u replied? is ur phone off? im getting kinda worried now._ '

The message was just long enough that I could read it without unlocking the phone.

I pondered on what I had last said out loud before just shrugging and unlocking Dipper's phone.

' _He wouldn't really mind would he? I mean, it's not like I'm doing any wrong, he gave me the phone. Plus Mabel's freaking herself out right now!_ ' I reassured myself that I wasn't doing anything _wrong,_ then typed out a reply.

' _I'm at Burger King getting food, don't get so worked up, 'kay?_ ' Was how I responded. I sent the message hesitantly.

It took her a few minute to reply after that, but when she did, she called the phone.

"Ah, crap, what do I do?!" I said out loud, holding the phone nervously.

When the ringing stopped, I let out a sigh. That's when Dipper came back.

"Why do look like you just saw a ghost?" He asked with a dumb grin on his face.

"Your sister called" I said, handing him the phone, "I didn't know what to do." I looked away.

"Oh, I'll call her back then…" He took his phone and began using it as he got comfortable in the drivers' seat—I don't know how he could, these seats are so small, limousines are way better.

' _Wait, if he calls her back…What if she mentions the text I sent pretending to be him!?_ ' I thought as I slumped slowly in my seat, internally panicking.

I could hear the ringing on his phone as he held it up to his ear.

Then it stopped.

"Mabel, hey, sorry I couldn't reply to your texts. There was a bad accident on the road near my place and a crap-ton of traffic so driving home was hard." He spoke.

I could hear some gibberish come from the other line, then Dipper's face changed to a nervous one rather than a smile. With a few more words on Mabel's side, Dipper began speaking—though, I could've sworn he glanced at me for a split second.

"Uhm…Right, I was with a friend, at their place. When we noticed how late it was they offered to drive me home…" I'm a she, not a 'they', you freak.

He then nodded as Mabel spoke again, "Yeah…I'll be there, just hold your horses, alright? Bye, then." He said before lowering the phone from his head and tapping the screen. He then placed his phone in the back pocket of pants.

"Next time you pretend to be me, don't use the word "kay", 'kay?" I smirked in my direction, which made me scoff at him.

"Shut up, I didn't think she'd call. She was worried, so I tried to ease her a little…" I ended my sentence I a mumble and looked away, feeling embarrassed now.

He laughed at me and started the car. _He_ laughed at _me_ like I was the lame one. How mortifying. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but he was already pulling out of a parking lot, and I didn't want to cause an accident or anything, so I stayed put.

Another couple minutes of silence passed by before I decided to turn on the radio. The song that played was a Justin Bieber one. Okay, I don't want to sound like a classic white-girl, but I actually really like Bieber's music, and he sounds a lot more mature now—less like a Chipette, I mean. I sang along a little, quietly though.

" _Yeah I know-oh-oh that I let you down, is it too late to say sorry now?_ " I sang along in a quiet, soprano note, though it was obvious Dipper heard me.

"Not bad." He said, still grinning, "I didn't know you could sing." He sounded a bit smug as he spoke.

"Yeah, whatever…" I said as the song ended—it was already almost over when I turned on the radio. Next that came on was a Charlie Puth song. Attention was the song, and I heard the volume go up.

"I, uhm, like this song." Dipper said, driving and listening.

I just hummed quietly to the music and, eventually, the car came to a stop.

"Here we are." Dipper said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"It's small…" I said. He pushed o my shoulder lightly, like a guy would to his guy-friend.

"Shut up, this is a normal sized home." He said.

"It doesn't even have a second floor, though…" I said, looking at the roof of the house.

Dipper chuckled and sighed at the same time—if that makes sense—and opened the car door.

I stepped out of the car as well, having to switch to the drivers' seat now. As I did so, I nearly ran into Dipper, who stood right in my way.

He just laughed, "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to get in your way!" He said. I could tell he was acting a lot less awkward with me now than when we first bumped into each other at the park—is that a good thing, or bad thing?

"Uh, yeah, whatever." I said as I backed up a little bit.

"Just as he was about to say something, his front door swung open, and there stood a six-foot brunette with wacky short hair a way-too-revealing tank top to be wearing at her brother's house—it made her seem like a weirdo.

"O. M. G. You were on another date with Pacifica, weren't you?!" She said as her head turned from my direction to his.

"No." We both said at the same time.

"I'm going to head home now. Later." I said as I said down in the car. From inside the car, through the windshield, I should see Mabel waving at me and heard her yell goodbye several times.

"Mabel, shut up. Seriously, you're so loud, I bet the whole neighborhood heard that!" Dipper said as he approached her.

I laughed a little and waved to Mabel while pulling out of the driveway. Then, sparing the two one last glance, I drove off.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen—Does It Matter?

"Are you sure it wasn't a date?" Mabel asked me, grinning obnoxiously.

We were inside the house now, and were sitting on the couch eating peanut butter sandwiches—Mabel had gotten so bored she'd made enough sandwiches to last me for days.

"Yes, Mabel. I wanted doughnuts, she had doughnuts, so I went to her place and we ate doughnuts."

"You know, it's pretty convenient that Pacifica lives in a Piedmont!" Mabel said with a mouth full of bread.

"Well, she doesn't live in Piedmont; she lives in Los Angeles working as a model." I replied.

"As a model? Cool!" Mabel said.

I merely nodded and took a bite of my sandwich as Mabel continued speaking.

"Well, If you ain't gonna make a move on her, I might as well! She's way pretty, and her boobs are huge!"

I began to choke on my food.

"What?! Is that what you notice first about a person?!" I asked before taking a sip of my coke.

"Only girls!" Mabel chuckled which made my face tint an even darker shade of red, "Just kidding! Jeez, Bro-Bro! I just wanted to see your reaction!" She laughed at me again.

"You," I said as I took another sip and swallowed, "Are evil."

She laughed more and, eventually, I joined her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen—Think Before You Act

As I drove, I began to think about that night when I first ran into Dipper. Well, not really the Dipper part, more the call I got. The call I got from my dad.

He wanted me to accept an arranged marriage with some 33 year old Japanese guy, and I did.

I don't know what I was thinking, I just felt bad about how I treated them. They may be mean, but they're my parents. So, yeah, it's only natural that I'd feel guilty about being a jerk to them, even if the feelings aren't mutual.

In a month, was the agreement. In a month, I would have to throw everything I have here away and move to Japan. So, if that's the case, and I know that, then what am I doing?

Trying to be friends with Dipper and Mabel after years of not talking to them? Only to move away, probably forever, in just a month? I need to stop seeing them before we get any closer.

Closer…

Arriving at Anne's house, I pulled the car into and parked in the driveway. As I stepped out of the car, I saw the front door open and a person come out.

"That took a while." Anne said to me with a smile.

I just rolled my eyes at her and shut the drivers' seat car door.

She walked back into the house, leaving the door open for me to enter. Shutting the door and locking it, I let out a yawn.

"Long day?" Anne asked.

"Sort of…" I began, "My dad called again."

"Again? When did he call the first time?" Anne's whole face changed when I mentioned my father—I guess I must've forgotten to tell Anne about the call that night.

"A few days ago," I spoke again, "He called to tell me to marry what's-his-face again…And I said I would." At that last statement, Anne's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"You did what?!" She asked, her voice louder than before.

"I'm leaving in a month…" I didn't reiterate, I just kept going.

"Pacifica…" Her voice began quieter, and softer. She could tell, now, exactly what I was feeling.

I didn't reply after that, I was too busy trying to keep the tears from falling down my pink cheeks. Anne didn't say anything after that either—she knew it was best not to. She stepped closer and gave me a light hug, whispered something in my ear, and left.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen—Basic Morning Routine

I ended up crying myself to sleep that night. When I woke up, it was already half-past noon. Letting out a long, tired sigh, I sat up in my bed and checked my phone—still my back up one, I'll get a new once I get back to L.A.

"Two messages from an unknown number…?" I mumbled to myself, "It better not be _him_ again..." I unlocked my phone to display the messaging screen.

" _hey pazzi! wassup? its me mabel! dipping sauce gave me your number…well not really. i just took his phone. he should really set a password on that thing! lol! oh! here he comes! text ya later!_ "

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the message. Mabel is and will always such a dork.

I decided to, instead of texting her, give Mabel a call—I didn't really feel like texting right now. I'd rather just talk to someone.

I heard the ringer for a split second before Mabel picked up the phone.

" _Howdy, Pazzi!"_ She yelled to me from the other line.

"Don't call me that." I replied, bluntly.

" _Don't be such a downer, Pacifica!_ " She said back, " _So, what's up? Got a reason for calling, or did you just miss me?_ " She spoke a bit cockily—I think she was trying to imitate my way of speaking (sometimes).

"No, I did not _miss_ you. I was bored. I've been awake forever and ran out of things to do!" I lied.

" _Uh, okay then. Oh!" That made me flinch, "I'm going to visit everyone in Gravity Falls tomorrow! Want to come?" She sounded way too excited about that._

 _"Uhm…" I honestly didn't really want to go to the town where my parents live in right now._

 _"Pleeeaassee!_ " She said before I even responded.

"Alright, yeah, I'll go." I finally said, which I could tell made her happy, "Is Dipper going?" I don't why I wanted to know, but whatever.

" _Nah, he has better things to do! He is still in college, so I think he'd rather do homework and not fail!_ " She laughed after she said that, though I didn't really find it all that funny.

"Alright, tomorrow, then? How long do you plan on staying?" I asked. She replied pretty quickly—like she knew I would ask.

" _I was planning on being there for a few days, three, maybe? Why?_ " She responded.

"I'll drive myself and meet you there." I did not want to be there for three days. My parents would definitely know I was in town after that.

" _Uhm, sure! At the Mystery Shack? OMG! You'll get to meet Soos and Melody's totally adorable son!_ " She recovers so fast when disappointed.

"They had a kid?" I have to say, I'm genuinely shocked.

" _Yup! He's one year old and a total brat!_ " She spoke as if that last part was a _good_ thing.

"Okay?" I laughed as I spoke, "I can't wait. See you then, Mabel." She replied with a loud " _Bye-Bye!_ " and hung up the phone.

I laughed for a little while longer before getting up from my bed.

When I stood up and looked in the mirror above my dresser, I internally cringed at my reflection. My hair looked like a crappily built squirrel's nest— a blonde one, at that.

I looked around my room for my brush, but couldn't find it.

"Must've left it in the bathroom," I mumbled to myself as I headed toward said room.

Upon entering the bathroom, I found my brush, right where I left it the other night.

In the bathroom, I faced the mirror and began brushing my hair. Once finished, I decided to take a shower. Shutting the bathroom door, I undressed myself, feeling the cold air touch my skin once I had finished. I turned on the faucet in the tub and then the shower. Before stepping in, I made sure the water was warm. I spent a good twenty minutes in the shower after that—it felt like five, though. When I finished my shower, I wrapped a towel around myself—one of those towels that has the Velcro on it to keep up—and used a blow-dryer on my hair.

"Honestly, it takes forever to dry my hair…" I mumbled to myself once I finished.

Today, I decided to wait before straightening my hair, and tied it up in a loose and messy bun. Instead, I went straight to brushing my teeth and putting lotion on myself. Then, finally, I began to do my hair and makeup. My face and eyes weren't as red by now, so I didn't use that much more makeup than I usually do.

I let out a sigh once I finished up with my makeup, my hair was already done. I headed to my room and took off the towel as soon as I shut the door—it was getting uncomfortable. First thing's first, I put on some underwear—of course. Then, I chose an outfit.

I wore a black shirt where just above my chest, the shoulders and arms were covered in a black, translucent fabric. The rest of the shirt was solid back, and the rim ended above my belly-button. As for my bottoms, a simple pair of teal-ish blue skinny jeans. I also put on some, black, stylish heeled boots. I also decided to put some gold—real, of course—studded earrings in and a golden necklace with a small circle with a hole in the middle around my neck.

Checking my appearance one last time, I was ready. I took in a deep breath, grabbed my phone, and video-called Dipper.

As the phone rang, I realized what I had just done.

"Why did I just—" I was cut off by the phone being answered. But, just before he could finish saying "Hello" I hung up the phone.

"Shit! What do I do? Why am I so nervous..?" I asked myself, "Calm down, Pacifica. What's the worst that could happen?" Just as I said that, though, I received a text from you-know-who.

' _Uh, Pacifica? What was that? Are you having a mental breakdown or something?_ ' His text read.

I wanted to reply with a yes, but instead, I typed,

' _No. I just clicked the wrong person. Okay, I'm going to call them now, so don't reply._ ' Once I sent the text, I could see that he read it, and believed it. (It's so much easier to lie to people through texts…Not that I'm constantly lying or anything!)

With a long, heavy sigh, a spoke once more,

"Thank God that didn't go any further! Mortifying, wearing so much makeup just to talk to someone, let alone him!"

I hadn't realized I was talking out loud until after Anne came into my room and made fun of me for about five minutes.

"Whatever…" I mumbled. In the mirror, you could see how red-faced my reflection was, even with all of the makeup on to cover it up—or meant to, at least!

* * *

 **Hey there! Author here! I'd just like to say thanks to all y'all who've read thus far! The next chapter will be a small bit a Dipper's point of view. After that will be set in the lovely town of Gravity Falls, Oregon! I'm not sure how many chapters will be needed for this arc, but I can assure you one of them will be Candy's! Yes, another character with her own story! I'll be working a lot on the story in the next few days, so you can be expecting a lot more updates then there usually are in a span of only a couple days! Thank you, again, for reading, and enjoy the next chapter when it comes out!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty—Took You Long Enough, Pinetree

"How weird…?" I said to myself, looking down at my phone—the messages left on it, to be more precise. I mean, it seems like she took my text seriously (it was joke; sarcasm, you could say.)

Quite a while before she "mistakenly" called my phone, almost an hour, Mabel had texted me saying that Pacifica was going to go to Gravity Falls with her.

Letting out a slight sigh, I shut off my phone and placed it on the kitchen counter, the screen facing downward as to show off the eyesore of a case it wore—I was tired when I got it.

I began to wonder about her, Pacifica, going back to Gravity Falls for a few days. Where would she stay? With her parents, or would she sleep at the Mystery Shack? If she did, then where _would_ she sleep? The floor? She would never. But the only free bed—last I was there—is mine.

Then I began to picture Pacifica sleeping in my—old—bed at the Shack. Why that made my face feel so warm, I don't want to know.

I placed my palm over my reddened face. I shouldn't even care what she does, but I do. I care that she's going to Gravity Falls, I care about where she'll stay, I even care about whether or not she thinks of me. Does that mean I care about her? That can't be right, can it?

As I thought about it more, though about _her_ more, I couldn't believe it.

"That would mean…" I thought out loud, "I have feelings for her?"

* * *

 **Okay, I know what y'all are thinking. Yeah, this one is short, but that's the point of the chapter! It's Dipper coming to the realization that he has romantic feeling for Paz! Next is going to take place mainly either in a car or Gravity Falls! Stay tuned!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One—Feelings Can't Make It Smell Better

At a red-light, I quickly tied my long, blonde hair into a high ponytail and, just as I finished, the light changed and I pressed my foot on the peddle.

It's Friday, now. It feels like time is going by way too fast. I'm almost to Gravity Falls now, about five minutes away, actually.

"I hope they don't notice." I said to myself. If they find out I'm in town, they might even make me leave the second they do—which _cannot_ happen!

A few minutes passed by and I was now entering Gravity Falls. The nostalgia flooded over me as I drove passed all the trees, then through the town—it hasn't changed much—and made my way to that damned Mystery Shack I missed so much over the years.

By now I was already stepping out of my car and shutting the door. I looked up at the sign that read "Mystery Shack."

"They are seriously never going to fix that, are they?" I said to myself, referring to the letter "S" that ceases to stay up. The vision made me chuckle a little. I walked up to the door and, just as I was about to knock, it swung open and nearly hit me right in the face—it would have had I not backed up as quick as whoever the idiot who opened was did so.

"Whoops! S-Sorry!" Yelled a high-pitched voice. The accent the voice carried was unmistakable. Candy Chiu. As an adult, she now had short hair that just barely touched her shoulders and had pink highlights at the ends of each strand. Her naturally straight hair was currently curled, too. Like when she was younger, Candy still had little curves to her, and she still very short—though, her posture was better than when I'd first saw her. She pushed up her signature oval-shaped glasses back to the top of her nose before continuing her speech,

"Ah! Pacifica, right? That crazy blonde hair is unmistakable! How's it going?" She smiled sheepishly at me and stepped back as to give space for me to enter, "Ma-Mabel told us you'd be here!"

"Uhm, yeah, thanks…" I spoke in kind of a quiet voice and averted my gaze from her. I didn't realize _she'd_ be here, too. "'Us'?" I questioned, her words finally processing in my mind.

"Oh, yeah! Grenda's here, too!" Her face lit up when she spoke of her friend. The two girls are utter opposites, I'm kind of jealous of how close they are.

I merely nodded and stepped further into the old shack, immediately seeing three familiar faces. Mabel, Grenda, and the Corduroy girl—I never bothered to remember her name. (Candy didn't mention her…)

"Hm?" Mabel turned her head in my direction as I approached her slowly, "Oh, Pazzi! You made it! It's about time!"

"I told you to stop calling me that…" I said. I felt l a little odd being here now. The four of them, Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Corduroy; they're all so close. I'm, like, the odd one out.

She, Mabel, just brushed off my comment and began talking about something else. Not following whatever it was she was saying, I looked around at the other two girls in the room. Grenda wasn't much different now than she was as a child, but she was noticeably taller. Like, way taller. Though, Corduroy wasn't very different than when I first met her, either. She was only a little bit taller, and her hair only reached a few inches below her shoulders now. Her chest was a little bigger too, and she seemed to be wearing some makeup, but not much.

Eventually, Corduroy caught me staring at her, and lowered her phone in her hand as she spoke up,

"'Sup?" Was all she said.

"Uh, yeah, hello." I replied. I didn't really know her very well—if you couldn't tell already—so I didn't really know what to say to her.

"You got somethin' on your mind?" She asked, a relaxed look on her pale face. She was really pale, looking at her, especially compared to myself. (And I'm pretty tan, more than when I was thirteen, that's for sure.)

"No, not really, though, what is your name? First name, I mean?" Might as well just get to the point.

She laughed at me—I, personally, would've been offended had someone said that to me—and spoke once more,

"Wendy. My name's Wendy." She told me.

I laughed at her back, though for a different reason.

"You should style your hair in twin-braids." I said, chuckling at her matching name and appearance to the iconic _Wendy's_ mascot.

"Never. Again." Was her reply, and we both started laughing.

All five of us spoke for a bit longer after that. I have to say, I was enjoying myself with Mabel and her friends.

Eventually, as it grew later, I began to feel tired, and let out a yawn.

"No way! Nope! Not happening!" Mabel said, obnoxiously throwing her index finger in my face.

Wendy had left a while ago, and now Mabel, Candy, Grenda and I were sitting in Mabel's room all doing our own thing. Candy was painting her toenails while talking to Grenda—who was looking at a magazine—about boys; and Mabel was playing on her phone.

"What?" I said, backing away from her slightly.

"No yawning! We're staying up _all_ night!" Mabel replied.

At that, I cringed.

"Seriously?" I asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yes!" The other three girls in the room all yelled at once.

"Whatever…" I said and sighed, face-palming as I did so.

"Hey! I know what'll get the night going!" Candy said as she finished painting her nails.

"Ooh! What?" Grenda said, her manly voice sounding extremely gay in the tone of voice she used—which, admittedly, made me laugh a little.

"A game of _Truth or Dare_!" Just as she finished speaking, Mabel and Grenda both squealed at her words. All the while, at the same time, I let out a groan. Everyone knows nothing good comes out of a game of _Truth or Dare_.

"Well, since it was your idea, I nominate Candy to go first!" Mabel said, giggling at herself.

Candy blushed a little at what Mabel said.

"Do I have to?" She spoke. Mabel and Grenda nodded vigorously while I just shrugged. With a quiet, and kind of cute, sigh, she chose one of the two options.

"Truth." She said.

Mabel thought for a moment, glanced at her phone, then came to a conclusion.

"What's your phone password?" She said.

"Phone password?" I replied, "What kind of 'truth' is that?"

She just shrugged and looked away, a smug look on her face that made me want to throw a pillow at her.

"The password to my phone?" Candy interrupted my plans to ambush Mabel with pillows, "If I have to, it's just the classic four-number code; 0147." Her last words made my eyes widen a little bit. Is this girl for real? Like, _that's_ her password? That's _my_ password. Jesus I need change my password now.

"I'll be sure to remember that one!" Grenda spoke, then winked.

"Okay, Candy, now you choose someone!" Mabel said, looking at both Grenda and me before moving her gaze back to Candy.

"Hmm…" She hummed before choosing someone, "Pacifica!"

"Seriously?" I replied almost immediately.

"Yes!" She replied back.

"Uhm, I don't know, Truth?" I think I just made the worst decision of my life.

Before Mabel could speak, Candy asked me the most unexpected-yet-totally-expected question ever,

"What size bra do you wear?"

"You're kidding?" I looked at her with utter shock and confusion plastered all over my face. Of course she'd ask that, she's, like, the opposite of me. Short, shy and flat-chested.

She merely looked at me after my question, giving me a half-way death glare that demanded and answer. This is the stuff teenagers do, not twenty-four year old women. (Or maybe it's just me. I don't exactly do this kind of stuff often.)

With a sigh, I answered her question, "36D, happy?" My expression was the opposite of happy.

"But you're so skinny!" Was her first reply, which made me raise an eyebrow at her.

Next, I asked Mabel ' _Truth or Dare_ ' and, of course, she chose dare. Because of the dare, she ended up with a bead stuck up her nose—I swear, I did not dare her to stick a bead up her nose, she was just doing something stupid.

Eventually, Mabel ended up falling asleep, I none of us wanted her to wake back up—she would've made us stay awake for longer—so we all just went to sleep. Candy and Grenda both had sleeping bags that they brought, and us three managed to get Mabel into her bed without waking her up. I definitely did not want to sleep on the dirty floor of the shack, so I decided to take the other bed in the room.

When I lied down in the bed, it smelled weird. (Like sweaty socks, dandruff, and over all pre-pubescent boy.) This was definitely Dipper's bed, and he never once thought to clean the sheets. With the heave of a sigh, I took off my coat and laid on it so I wouldn't have to smell the bed as I slept. But, when I pulled the blanket over my shoulder, the smell filled the air around me once more. Letting out a groan, I just dealt with it.

Though I didn't fall asleep right away, so I just lay there, thinking for about an hour or so.

' _This is where Dipper slept when he would visit Gravity Falls…I'm sleeping in his bed right now. Sure, it stinks like hell, but damn._ '

For a while, I just thought about the same thing over and over. I yawned once more, finally drifting off to sleep. My cheeks and nose were warm, and tinted a light pink colour. I pulled the blanket closer to my face, now used to the smell.

"Damn…" I whispered, and I was out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two—Sweet As What?

With a yawn, I awoke to a pitch black room. The curtains were closed—not to mention it was still night-time—so no (moon) light made its way through the tinted window above my head.

I searched the space around me for my glasses, lightly tapping my hand all around the floor until I came across what felt like the spectacles in my mind. Unfolding the temples, I placed the glasses lightly on my face, pushing the up to the top of my nose once I had done so. My vision was suddenly ten times better.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes, now searching for my phone—I could now see better with my glasses on, but it was still very dark.

Finding what I assumed was my phone; I picked it up and turned it on.

"Hm?" I hummed as I examined the screen. It must've been my eyes playing tricks on me, because the brightness seemed darker than usual. Not to mention I had received two text messages from Dipper Pines a few hours ago. The clock had read _'4:30'_ (where's the "a.m."?) and the texts were sent only three hours ago—I didn't know Dipper stayed up so late.

I unlocked my phone to read the messages.

' _Hey, uhm, you awake? I need to talk to you. Like, now._ ' Was the first message. And, the second one read,

' _I guess not. Okay, whatever, I'll go to sleep then. Text you back in the morning._ '

I doubted the possibility of him being awake, but I decided to reply anyway.

' _Hey Dipper! Sorry I couldn't reply I was asleep and all! Lol! Anyway what was it you wanted to talk about?_ '

To my surprise, he actually responded!

' _Oh, hey, I didn't expect you to reply. I tried going to sleep, but couldn't, so I just stayed up reading and watching TV. Anyway, yeah, forget it. I decided it wasn't as important as I'd initially thought. I was just, uhm, going sort of crazy for a minute there. Don't worry, I'm fine now. I think I'm going to try and get some sleep now. Alright,_ '

At first, I was worried for Dipper, and kind of flattered that he'd come to me for help with his problems. Well, I _was_ until finished reading,

' _goodnight, Pacifica._ '

"What…?" I said out loud in a half-whisper.

Pacifica? Did he text the wrong person? This is my phone, I put my password in and everything.

At that thought, I remembered Pacifica's reaction when I told her, Mabel and Grenda the password to my phone. Was it possible that we had the same password? But…

I began to feel angry, and a bit jealous, of Pacifica. Just like how I did when I was younger, and how I did when I saw _them_ having the time of lives together at the stupid mansion party. And how I did when we were all fifteen, and they accidentally switched bodies somehow. I wished that would have happened to me. Me, I'm the one he should've…

No, we're friends now, I shouldn't think like that.

And yet, I do. Why? Because of her? It's not her fault. But, still…

Damn you, Pacifica Northwest.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Okay, so, when Candy mentions the thing about Paz and Dipper switching bodies when they were teens - I'm currently writing that one-shot, and I've had the idea in my head since forever ago. Okay, hope you enjoyed! (Sorry for all the Candy Chiu lovers out there, but she's not the nicest person to Pacifica after this!)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three—Friendly Conversation

Hearing Mabel's way-too-loud voice from downstairs, I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw when I fully opened my eyes was the dark magenta of my coat. I began to feel a chill as moved on the old bed. I lifted my body to sit up, my bare shoulders getting goosebumps. Since I had taken off my jacket last night, I was left in a white tank-top.

"Morning, Pacifica!" Grenda yelled as she was getting dressed on the other side of the room.

"Uh, yeah, good morning, or whatever…" I looked to the table next to me for my phone, but it wasn't where I had left it.

I searched the area around the table for it, and eventually saw my phone on the floor, nearer to the sleeping bags that Candy and Grenda spent the night in.

"How'd it get over there?" I mumbled, picking up my phone.

As I checked my phone, Candy walked into the room. She was already dressed, and her hair was a bit less curly from being brushed this morning.

"Hey." I said casually, not looking up from my phone.

She didn't reply, she just walked over to where Grenda had been getting ready for the day and started up a conversation with her.

' _What's her deal?_ ' I thought as I shut off my phone and got out of the bed. With a slight yawn, I removed the clothes I was currently wearing from my body and went through my bag to get a new outfit for today. A few times, while I did so, I looked up to find Candy staring at me, but I didn't give it much thought as a merely continued on what I was doing.

Eventually, I had found an outfit I liked. I wore an olive green crop top with a choker attached, dark blue skinny-jeans, and tennis shoes. I also wore a little bit a makeup, though I didn't really feel like putting much on today. I also braided my hair over my right shoulder.

With just some dark-brown mascara—since I have light blonde hair, black looks a little _too_ dark—I exited the room and headed to the same place Grenda and Candy had gone to a little while ago when I first started changing.

"Hey." I said, casually, pulling down my shirt a little after seeing a few guys look at me. We were in the gift shop part of the Mystery Shack, and, of course, there were costumers.

Wendy was there. I'm not sure if she actually still works at the shack anymore—she _is_ almost thirty after all—but she does hang out here a lot from what Mabel has told me.

"Heyo!" Wendy said. She was currently leaning on the counter talking to a younger boy I didn't recognize who was managing the register. He had pretty blue eyes and light brown hair, and he looked to be a young teenager.

He merely looked at me, blushed, and looked away. I just shrugged him off and approached Mabel.

"Mabel, I think I'm going to head home later today…" I said in a sort-of quiet tone of voice.

She looked at me disappointingly, though nodded and continued on what she was saying to Candy without speaking.

Weird, Mabel not speaking? What is up with these girls today?

I was about to join in on the conversation—I felt left out, admittedly—when my phone buzzed in the back pocket of jeans. I was about to reach for it when I saw Candy's face, and stopped to talk to them.

"Honestly, Mabel, if you're going to any sort of 'fancy party,' do _not_ wear a frilly, pink, utterly-tacky dress. And straighten your hair, it'll make you look more mature." I joined in, making Grenda laugh a little at my advice to Mabel.

From what I could hear, Grenda's husband, Marius, had invited her, Mabel, and Candy, to some fancy, wealthy-person party and she was thinking about what kind of dress she was going to wear.

"Oh, yeah, haha! I guess if I dress _too_ extravagantly than I might make the other girls attending jealous, huh?" Mabel replied.

I wanted to correct her and say ' _women_ ' but I just laughed at her instead.

The other two laughed, the one less than the other. I have to wonder what's got her so down today—she was fine last night.

"I'm shocked _you_ weren't invited, Pacifica. You know, since you're rich too, plus you parents and Marius's parents are friends." Mabel said, changing the mood completely.

"Ehh…" Grenda spoke up, "Well, I don't think, since moving away, Pacifica's parents are all that interested in inviting her along to things like that…" She totally knew. Of course she did. Marius's parents can't keep their mouths shut about gossip—in general—and neither can Marius, himself. Especially when it comes to Grenda, in his case. He tells, literally, everything. (I don't know if that's a good, or bad, thing, bad whatever.)

I merely nodded. "Yeah…We don't really talk much…" Was all I said. I am _not_ telling them about my personal life. God, no.

Candy raised an eyebrow at that, and Mabel shrugged.

"That makes sense. They just can't handle their _beloved_ daughter moving out, so they give her the silent treatment instead!" (Wouldn't be the first time.) Grenda and Candy both laughed.

" _Sort of…."_ I mumbled. Candy looked at me, though she seemed to be the only one who heard.

"Did you—"

"Nothing" I said, giving her, Candy, a small smile. She didn't seem convinced, "I'm going to use the bathroom…" After that, I walked off. Once I was out of sight, I lowered my head and settled my face in my palm.

"Jesus…" I sighed. Thinking about that day always made my stomach churn.

Lifting my head, sweat trickled down my cheek as I turned to go back into the shop. Just as I did, though, I nearly ran into a short, black-haired character.

"Candy?" I asked.

"The bathroom's in the other direction." She said.

I didn't rely—what would I even say?

She stared up at me for a little while.

"Did you check you texts today?" She asked. (Odd…)

"No…Why?" I looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Her voice was high, and sweet, and her accent only made her cuter, but, right now, she seemed different from her usual act toward others.

For a while, she didn't reply. Then she spoke up,

"I mistook your phone for mine last night and replied to one of your texts." Was all she said, than she walked off. Her leave was a bit rude, kind of like how I'd walk when I was being snotty towards someone.

"Uhm…" That's when I decided to check my phone. One unread text from Dipper. "Hm…" I hummed as I opened the message.

' _Hey, I managed to actually get some sleep last night, if you can believe it. Anyway, I decided I'll just talk to you about that thing when you get back. I think it'd be better, you know, in person…_ '

I raised my eyebrow at the words he chose. "' _That thing'_? What does that mean?" I asked myself in a mumble.

' _Okay?_ ' I sent my short reply and shut off my phone, not really caring much. (Maybe he was the person she texted by accident?)

"Whatever." I shrugged, heading back to where the others were as I placed my phone back in the butt-pocket of my jeans.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four—Nothing Better To Do

"' _Okay_ '?" I said to myself, "What kind of reply is that? This is important, she knows that…sort of" I dropped my face in my palm, mortified that I even felt this way.

"Damn it, Dipper, get a hold of yourself…" My whole body felt warmer from the stress and utter embarrassment I currently felt.

I still couldn't get over the fact that, of all people, I fell for her. I mean, I absolutely hated her when we met, still couldn't stand her when she and Mabel were sort-of-friends, and I didn't even ever talk to her after the ghost thing at her parents' mansion—though, that parts more justified, on Pacifica's case, considering her parents.

Though, I didn't understand why she ended her reply with a _question mark_. I mean, did she forget about last night's texts? She's so weird…

"But that's one of the things I like about her…" I mumbled to myself. Jesus this girl.

At first, I didn't get it. I thought it was just me getting ahead of myself, thinking, ' _a guy and a girl can't be_ _ **just**_ _friends_.'

Then, though, I really started thinking about it, about her, and I knew it. I liked her. I think I have for a while now, I just didn't realize it.

Now that I have, I feel like telling her is really all I can do. I'm awkward, especially around girls, but I'll try—though, I really hope she doesn't take it as a joke; that would suck.

When she gets back, I want to meet up with her to talk.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five—Whoops

 _"Alright, I'm going to head back to California now." As I said that, I took my bags and left, receiving a big and tight hug from the brunette I spoke to. She said bye, along with the others, and watched me step into my car to leave. As I did so, I quick and strong wind blew past my body, loosening my hair from its braided do even more than it had already been. With one more glance at the three who sent me off, I backed out of the space in the grass where my car was parked, and left._

I was already in California, and nearly at Anne's home by now. Glancing in the mirror in my car, I could see that my hair was totally falling out of the braid by now—just moving my head loosened it even more, it's such a hassle having so much hair (maybe I'll get it cut?).

As I drove, I remembered that text Dipper had sent me earlier, and decided to call him and let him know I was almost there—I didn't actual pick up my phone until I had stopped at a red-light, though.

Once I did, I called Dipper's phone and waited for him to pick up.

It started off normal, a "hi" and "what's up?" here and there. A bit of light, sort of awkward conversation, then I brought whatever he wanted to talk about. He didn't talk much after that, but we decided I'd meet him at his place so he—we—can talk.

So, instead of heading to Anne's house, once I hung up I turned the car around and drove in opposite direction to his house.

Once I'd made it there—there was hardly any traffic, really—I approached the doorway. I knocked lightly, though hard enough that'd he'd hear, and waiting for him to open the door.

It didn't take too long, but, the wait did give me time to actually think about what I was doing.

Why did Dipper want to meet in the first place? I mean, how important could it be that he wanted me to come all the over to his house instead of just texting it to me?

As I saw the doorknob turn from the inside, I began to think about my appearance.

' _Oh my god, my hair!_ ' I thought just as the door opened.

"Hey…" He said, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi…" I matched tone perfectly, running my hand through my messy hair.

' _Goddamn it!_ '


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six—Gorgeous

Holding my hand tightly on the doorknob, I managed to eye Pacifica up and down without her noticing—because, if she had, I think she would've gotten the wrong idea (sort of…).

She was wearing a sweatshirt, so I couldn't see what kind of shirt she was wearing, and blue jeans. I have to admit, I was a little bit surprised by the fact that she had been wearing plain old tennis shoes. When I looked back up at her, her hair was absolute mess. There were loose blonde hair all over her shoulder and her bangs were long over her face. She wasn't wearing much makeup—as far as I could tell. She stood with her arms behind her back, and eventually formed a light smile.

"Uhm, hi, Dipper," She said, "Can I come in?" I flinched a little, and opened the door wider and moved to the side for her to enter. She walked in gracefully, despite dressed like any regular young woman.

"So," She began turning to look at me as I shut the door, "What was it you wanted to talk about?" Her smile had grown, and you could hear the curiosity in her tone and see it in her eyes. Speaking of which, her eyes looked beautiful. I took in every detail—even the slightest. So blue, like the ocean, they glint from the overhead lighting and the yellow-ish shine from the lamp just beside her made them look even more entrancing. It felt like forever I had been staring, but she hadn't seemed to notice—either that or she was enjoying the attention.

"Ah, right!" I had finally snapped out if it and lead her to the couch. She sat down with perfect posture—unlike myself—and turned her head to her right as I sat down on said side.

"About that, uhm, it's kind of hard to explain…" I said. Probably due to my tone of voice, her face changed and she looked worried.

"Are you okay? What is it?" She said, leaning closer by a little, which caused me to scoot away little too.

"I'm fine! You misunderstand!" I said, reassuring her. She sighed and looked me right in the eyes, "I thought this would be easier, I don't why…heh. Well, anyway. I kind of, uhm, realized recently that I…" I bit my lip, and she placed a hand on my shoulder. It was ironic, really. When I first met Pacifica, I couldn't stand her, like, at all. And it stayed that way for so long. But now I couldn't think straight when I was around her. I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to anything.

"Just say it. Whatever it is I'll—" I kissed her. I kept my eyes open to see her face and how she reacted—even though Mabel had told me tons of times that wasn't how you do it. I pulled away shortly after and waited for her to say something.

Not that she did, though. She just sat there, with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape.

"Pacifica?" I asked, awkward as ever. I felt a bit of sweat drip down my forehead. Biting my lip again, I waved a hand in front of her. She didn't move. It was like she was paralyzed. Like I broke her. Shit.

"Uh, Pacifica? Are you okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her, "Say something?" I couldn't tell if I was telling, asking, or begging.

"You," She finally said, "You...just?" One second, she was paler than ever, the next, her entire face and ears were dark red.

I laughed a little at her reaction.

"Whaa…?" She spoke again.

"That's what I meant to say…" I replied, looking to the side to avoid eye contact.

"You meant to say 'mmm'?" She questioned sardonically.

I laughed again, placing a hand on my forehead. "Gosh, Pacifica, way to ruin the moment." I said, smiling. "I have feelings for you." It felt so much easier now that we were like our usual can't-ever-get-along selves.

"But…" She began, and I didn't know where this was going, "Why?" That caught me by surprise. I stared at her, in awe. Did she seriously just ask me that?

"Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"I mean…I thought you…Uhm," She suddenly had the worst posture ever, and she sat with on leg folded on the couch and the other hanging and had her body facing me.

"You thought I what?" I asked, tilting my head slightly in confusion.

"Whatever; never mind." She then said. I shook my head internally and hoped I didn't make her _too_ uncomfortable.

"Sorry," I said.

"For what?"

"Making things weird."

She then laughed at me. "You didn't make things weird. Well, not that weird, at least." She lifted her hand slightly, but stopped herself and dropped it back on the couch.

"Would I make things weirder if I did it again?" I tried to be vague, but just made it sound worse.

"Probably." She said, she then lifted her hand again and placed on my cheek. She leaned in, and I did the same. When our lips met for the second time, I really took it in. I could taste the lipstick, and could feel the warmth of her cheeks on mine. I intertwined my fingers in her hair. This time I had taken Mabel's advice and closed my eyes. If I had still believed in a "God" after the whole Bill-thing—I was traumatized—I would have thanked him for this. Instead, though, I pictured Mabel dressed as a god with Waddles by her side and thanked her.

When I pulled away, I opened my eyes to find hers staring straight at me. They looked huge, like some anime girl's, and sparkled almost unreal-like. And the smile placed on her pink, shiny lips topped it all off. Anyone else would think she was a mess of a person right now but, in my eyes, all I could see was how gorgeous she was.

"Damn" I heard her whisper as she licked her lips, now looking down.

I smiled, and mocked her, "Damn." She jerked her gaze up at me once more, and blushed even more—if possible.

She then laughed and pulled me closer to her as she lowered her head and rested it in my chest.

"Stupid-head," She mumbled. Her hands were wrapped around my head and rested in my hair.

I couldn't help the laugh that I let out. Eventually, she joined in. I still failed to understand how her mind worked. I couldn't tell if she was cute, annoying, mean, nice, weird, sweet, rude, egotistical, or all of the above.

"So…" She said a little while later.

"So…" I replied.

"Are we, like, a thing now, or what?" She asked. (Straight to the point, unlike me.)

"I don't know…If you want" What are we, teenagers?

She chuckled, "Sure." She said, moving her head up to meet my eyes. The way she stared you right in the eyes was one of her best and worst traits. It was intimidating, but when she did it, you knew she really cared.

"Alright then." I said.

We sat for another five minutes of silence before I heard a one of our phone's ring—which I concluded was Pacifica's when I remembered mine was on the nightstand beside my bed. She took out her phone and looked at it. She opened her mouth as if she were about to speak, but bit her lip and shut it instead. She pressed the little 'off' button on the side of her phone, causing the song to stop and set her phone on the table beside the couch.

"Who was that?" I asked her, glancing at the black screen of the phone, then to her.

"No one," She said. There was a pause before she spoke again, "My dad…" She kept her gaze low.

I didn't say anything. Her dad was awful—her family was awful—and I didn't want to get into to depth about it with her, and by the looks of it, neither did she. Eventually, I stood up, deciding it was getting late.

"Uhm, it's late, you can go now…" As soon as I said that, I realized my mistake.

She laughed, "Are you kicking me out?" She asked, standing up—I hated that she was taller than me.

"No, that's not what I meant!" I said, waving my hand sin front of me in denial. She laughed at me again—she did that a lot—and put her hand on my shoulder as she began to walk passed me.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean," She winked at me and began walking toward the door, "See you later!" She said as she opened the door and shut it behind her.

After a few minutes of standing there in awe, I heard her car start, back up, and drive away. I took in a deep breathe, and let it all out at once. Goddamn.

"What a day…" I mumbled as I turned and headed for my room.


	27. Series Update

I apologize for the long wait for an update. I never expected this story to be as good as you all think it is.

Since writing this, I have improved a lot on my overall writing skills. I know it probably isn't exactly what you all want, but, instead of continuing with such a drastic change in the writing, I plan to rewrite the story altogether.

I won't be starting immediately after this is published and it will take some time, but it will be here! Again, I am so sorry that this ended up dying the way it did. My old computer broke and I still don't have a new one (but I will by the end of June!) and then school got in the way and eventually I no longer had time for story writing.

I'll be working extra hard the second I can to get this story out for you all and I thank you for your continued support and patience.

I'll announce a release date once I have at least five chapter finished on here and post a link to the new story when it's up.

Thank you again.

Sincerely, Eve. ("apersonwholikes" strange name, huh? haha.)


End file.
